03 July 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-07-03 ; Comments *‘Thanks very much Andy [Kershaw]. Another two hours of glistering new gold. And this is a voice which sent Andy scurrying from the acoustic stage at Glastonbury with near indecent haste’. *Two recordings are available. The first recording lasts just over 47 minutes starting at the Pulse 8 track and ending at the Repulse track. The second recording includes the complete show. Sessions * Rollerskate Skinny #1. Recorded 29 May 1993. No known commercial release. * Superchunk #2. Repeat, session first broadcast 27 February 1993. Recorded 02 February 1993. No known commercial release. Tracklisting * Donovan: ‘Tinker And The Crab (2xLP – A Gift From A Flower To A Garden)’ (Pye) : (JP: ‘Well I still have a soft spot for the old boy.’) *Unrest: ‘International Nautical Miles (Various Artists 7 inch – Teenbeat 100)’ (Teenbeat) *Neophyte: ‘Komen Wij Uit Rotterdam (12 inch – The Three Amiga’s EP)’ (Rotterdam Records) *©: ‘John Says (LP – Witch)’ (Transglobal) *Steel Pole Bath Tub: ‘Exhale (LP – The Miracle Of Sound In Motion)’ (Boner Records) *Dennis Brown: ‘Look Into Yourself (LP – Friend For Life)’ (Black Scorpio) *Rollerskate Skinny: ‘Bow Hitchhiker’ (Peel Session) *Pussycat Trash: ‘Positive Bomb’ (7 inch – Plink Plonk Pink Punk)’ (Chocolate Narcotic) : (11:30 news) : (JP: ‘Thanks very much Peter. I have to admit that the audiences for this programme have dropped below 10 million as well.’ This is in response to an item in the news which mentions that BBC One TV were axing “That’s Life" because of falling audiences.) *Victoria Kings: Eddo No 1 (CD – The Mighty Kings Of Benga)’ (Globestyle) *Tiger Trap: ‘Eight Wheels (LP – Tiger Trap)’ (K) *Superchunk: ‘Kicked In’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Play us a tune Mr piano man.’) *Datblygu: Nos Iau Ar Yr Arfordir (CD – Libertino) (Ankst) *Beautiful People: ‘Rilly Groovy (12 inch)’ (Essential) *Bottom Feeders: ‘Goodnight Golden Curls (7 inch)’ (Rekkids) *Yami Bolo: ‘Jah Love Is The Solution (7 inch)’ (Kingston 11) *Pulse 8: 'Radio Morocco (Youth Remix) (Various Artists 2xLP - Global Sweatbox Remix Album)' (Nation Records) *Lovesick: 'Sunflower (7 inch)' (Damaged Goods) *Superchunk: 'I Guess I Remembered Wrong' (Peel Session) *Lightning Slim: 'Tomcat Blues (7 inch)' (Excello) *Rollerskate Skinny: 'Abba's Song' (Peel Session) *Royal Trux: 'The Flag (LP - Cats And Dogs)' (Domino Records) *Ken Ishii: 'Garden On The Palm (2x12 inch) (R&S Records) : (JP: ...‘and the motor cycle noises taken from the TT Races this summer, recorded by Andy Kershaw for Graham Webster of Leyland.’) : (12:30 news) *Voodoo Queens: 'Kenuwee Head (Radio Edit) (10 inch)' (Too Pure) *Boo Radleys: 'I Hang Suspended (Single)' (Creation) *Acrid Abeyance: '303 Delight (12 inch - Catacomb EP)' (Important Records) : (JP: ‘Well the speakers here in the studio certainly sat up and took notice in the course of that.’) *Superchunk: 'Lying In State' (Peel Session) *Repulse: ‘Jesus Sweat (Various Artists 7 inch – Screw The Underground EP Vol 1)’ (Beat Crazy Records) *Yami Bolo & Mr. Pants: Rema & Jungle (7") Buffalo Music Production BMP0017 *Ecstasy Of St Theresa: ‘Alpha Centauri (CD EP – Fluidtrance Centauri)’ (Free) *China Drum: ‘Simple (CD Single)’ (Not On label) *Karl Axel-Bissler: ‘The Gateway (12 inch)’ (Novamute) *Eddie & Finbar Furey: ‘Her Father Didn’t Like Me Anyway (7 inch)’ (Dawn Records) *Rollerskate Skinny ‘Violence To Violence’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Last from Rollerskate Skinny and their debut session for the programme, that’s called Violence To Violence. Stirring stuff throughout. I have to say that I do prefer it when bands do something which isn’t immediately available on record. What I really want them to do is like covers of Duane Eddy numbers but I realise that’s a little childish and a little unlikely as well.’) *Shaba Kahamba Et Les Espirits Saints: ‘Messages (CD – Bitumba)’ (Karac Records) *Lime Birds: ‘Magpie (7 inch)’ (Citrus Citrus) : (1:30 news) *Papa San: ‘Makossa (7 inch)’ (Taxi) *Salbando: ‘I Could See The Smallest Things (7 inch)’ (OXO Records) *Bronte Brothers: 'Make That Hand Jive Mine (Single)' (This Way Up) *Superchunk: ‘Flawless’ (Peel Session) *Bourbonese Qualk: ‘Interstate (12 inch – Qual EP)’ (Praxis) *Hardvark: ‘Dress (7 inch)’ (Mud Records) *Cordelia’s Dad: 'San Francisco (CD – How Can I Sleep?)' (Okra Records) : (JP: Thanks very much for listening to this and I’ll be back with you on Friday night at 11 o’clock. It’s over to you Claire.’) File ;Name *1) Tape07a *2) Peel Show 1993-07-03 ;Length *1) 00:47:05 *2) 03:00:20 ;Other *2) Compiled from four separate files. Many thanks to both tapers. ;Available * 1) See IAP's Tapes * 2) Mooo Server Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: IAP's Tapes Category:Isector